User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 754: Arts, clashes, bangs, puppets, squealing, and other things that annoy me.
So it seems Jinbe and that cat are doing good... Let's see how that fails miserably. Kine'mon and Kanjuro meet up again, and it seems Kanjuro is my wet nightmare. With the way his brush is shaped, I think their is a sword underneath it, but this isn't time for smart critical thinking, your reading a nobody700 blog, only stupid rules! Kanjuro shows his arts skills off... And he's 341.76% more better then me at drawing. The Riku army starts to bitch about how 'we can help!' Umm... You guys got your asses kicked by a stinky hobo, a super anitnarcissistic who is narcissistic, and Sancho Panze. I have more trust in my local cub scouts for wheelchairs then you. Meanwhile, at a far less explosive place for bowel syndromes, a couple guys try to shine in the stars by killing Luffy and Crew, but Legs decides that's not good enough. High heels decides to object to his objection, and goes Jaws 4 on him. Hey, Blue Gillys response is mine. Unconscious and in pain while bleeding from the mouth. Luffy objects to Heels objection, to Legs objection, but Krabby objects... And this gag was never funny to begin with. Continue. Krabby starts to tell it that Donquixtoe... Lied! Impossible, this man who sent an entire country to hell would never lie! Ever! Also, It seems we have a fair lineup, with Sai VS French Maid from catalog 5, Heels VS Kamen Boxer (the good version) and Ten Ton Tubby VS The biggest fan of Duran Duran. Krabby, decides to piss off the characters and fans by saying he shall kill Donquixtoe, and everyone bitches about it. Ahh, dick measuring contests, if anyone shall win, it's Luffy. He can stretch. But, no time to talk about Luffy and his funny stick giant evil toys of death block their path. Now, Zoro VS Pica. Pica wheezing makes me think of a squeaky toy being squeaked, so I know what Toei should do. Hey, it's cheap, inefficient, and would piss off fans. Just like (random thing random person hates). Fanboy, Gladiator X, and Robin enter in from the sky, with Barty wanting an autograph. Robin, starts to tell him the plan, and Zoro follows... By decapitating a head the size of Rhode Island. Hah, it's funny because heads aren't states. I give this chapter a 8/10. What do you think? Will Luffy kick Domflamingo's ass?! Will Big Mom ever get her money back?! Will Tom be revived, and kick that evil boats ass for being evil?! Will Naruto domestic abuse that ninja women?! Will Toriko defeat that evil horse by becoming an evil blue demon?! Will Zombies become the new thing in Bleach?! Will Everyone stop talking about the Dark Continent, and get to it?! Will Mob go psycho?! Will I ever get to read Vinland Saga?! Will Shannon ever return my calls?! Stay tuned, for answers you don't give a Shit about. Category:Blog posts